Without Him
by beachbabe12
Summary: Stephanie has been living with her daughter Rebecca for the past thirteen years. Bec doesn't know much about her father, her mother never talks about him and why should she, he betrayed her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Welcome.**

**Please Review, I want feedback . . . please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I only own my characters and the part of the plot that I made up.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Chloe, ellieo and Anastasia123, thanks for the support guys!

* * *

**

Lily and James Potter- killed yesterday night by You-Know-Who and was betrayed by their trusted friend Sirius Black.

**On October 31st, Lily and James Potter were killed, You-Know-Who also tried to kill Harry Potter, their twelve month old son, but he survived.**

**The Ministry has now been informed that Sirius Black, the trusted friend of James and Lily was the person to sell them to You-Know-Who. Muggle eye-witnesses told the ministry how Peter Pettigrew (another of James and Lily's trusted friends) cornered Black sobbing "Lily and James, Sirius! How could you!" and then he reached for his wand, but Black was quicker, blew Pettigrew to smithereens. **

**Twenty of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol took Black away to Azkaban Prison, where he has been sentenced to life in prison. **

**Black was the Potters secret keeper when they found out You-Know-Who was after them, the spell is extremely complex involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single living soul. The information is hidden inside the person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find- unless the person chosen decides to reveal it. **

Stephanie sobbed as she read the Daily Prophet article again; she wiped away her tears and went to check on her twelve month old baby- Rebecca.

Stephanie had light brown hair and entrancing blue eyes, her baby girl had the same entrancing eyes and instead of beautiful brown hair, she had black hair. Rebecca was sound asleep, Stephanie thought over what she had to do before the ministry got to her, found her, cornered her for more information which at this stage in her life, she couldn't give away.

_I could move away, but they could find me, ask me questions. I could put a glamour charm on myself and Bec, but she looks so beautiful, maybe just myself. I could make myself have short straight black hair and lighter blue eyes. That would be good, then Bec still looks like she's mine.

* * *

_

That's exactly what she did, and she moved, because the ministry new where she lived. She moved to a small wizarding community and started a new life. She didn't go on dates, she couldn't date anyone, it was too hard.

She sent Bec to a small wizarding primary school, and she grew up like a normal witch, just with out her father. Her mum never talked about her father, she had asked before, but she said he died in a tragic car accident and she didn't press on the matter.

'Mum, come on we'll be late for my first day of third year' shouted a thirteen year old girl, with blue entrancing eyes and back hair, just like her mothers.

'Just a minute, I always slept in on the first day back and I never missed the train' replied the girls mother. She looked like her daughter, just with lighter eyes.

'So, what if this is the time when you are late!' shouted Bec.

'Bec, stop whining, get in the car, it will take me a minute to get dressed' Stephanie told her daughter.

'Ok, finally we have some action' sighed Bec.

The trip to the train station was a silent one, it wasn't awkward, they just sat in silence.

'Mum, this year will you show me a picture of my dad?' asked Bec.

'No, definitely not this year sweetie' Steph answered.

'Why not this year?' asked Bec, curious to hear her mum's answer.

'Because I still don't think it's the right time, is there something you would like to know about him, apart from what he looks like?'

'No' she said angrily and looked out the window.

'Look honey, if I showed you, I don't think it would be very' she paused 'good of me'.

Bec was confused, it was just a picture. Steph noticed her confusion.

'It wouldn't be very motherly of me' she continued, Bec was still confused, so Steph tried to make up an excuse; she knew it was the complete opposite but she said it anyway 'you will get too attached, I think'.

'Oh, ok then, maybe next year then?' she said, she still didn't understand but she knew that her mother wouldn't give up.

* * *

'Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione. How are you?' Steph asked the three children standing in front of her.

'Good' they all chimed, Steph wiped away a tear, she knew very well that Harry's stay at his Aunt's wouldn't be pleasant; Bec thought her mum was upset about her leaving, so she comfortingly patted her on the back.

'I'll be home soon mum' she whispered in her ear and she kissed her on the cheek.

'Bye honey, see you at Christmas, if you want to come home, maybe Harry, Ron and Hermione can come too. I'll see what you think at the time' she said and waved as her daughter and her three best friends boarded the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

When Stephanie got home, she sat in the comfy chair and read the paper. She read the front page over five times while she cried her eyes out; she was so worried he would find her.

**BLACK STILL AT LARGE  
Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today.**

'**We are doing all we can to recapture Black' said the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning 'and we beg the magical community to remain calm.'**

But how did Fudge expect Stephanie to remain calm, he was stupid. She looked down at the picture of Sirius Black and watched for a while as he stood waving his arms around, and yelling. He had white waxy skin and shadowed eyes. She looked deep in his eyes and spoke softly

'That isn't the man I married.'

* * *

**Hey . . . any questions, just ask me, feedback- welcomed. REVIEW! Please . . . . next chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, it's been great for the first chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've been focusing on my other sotries for a while and I had a major writers block for this story.

* * *

**

'I'm Stephanie Jansen, who are you?' asked a girl, who was about the age of eleven, she had light brown hair and bright blue eyes.

'I'm Lily Evans, what house do you want to be in?' she asked. Lily had auburn hair and emerald eyes.

'Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would be ok. What about you?'

'Same as you,' she said.

'Are you muggle born?' Stephanie asked, Lily looked lost and she kept looking at the night sky above the hall.

'Yeah, are you?'

'No, I'm pureblood, but none of that matters to me. Friends?'

'Friends.' Said Lily happily.

* * *

Stephanie walked around the room, handing people what they had ordered. The Leaky Caldron was always busy on a Saturday night.

'. . . and a Greek garden salad,' said Stephanie, carefully handing her customer a plate filled with lettuce and cheese.

'Thank you.'

'Anytime,' Steph said happily. She walked over to the bar and started to clean some glasses.

'You finish in ten minutes,' her boss said quickly and ran off to serve some more customers.

'Can't wait,' said Steph. She had been looking forward to going home since she started her shift that night. Steph was expecting a letter from Bec anytime now. It had been two days since she had started her third year at Hogwarts so she was bound to have written her letter by now.

* * *

Stephanie walked into her lounge room and spotted an owl sitting by the window. It was Bec's owl Elvis, and she was a brown owl. He had a letter in his mouth.

Steph quickly opened it, it read:

**Hey Mum,**

**Sorry I didn't write before, there has been so much going on. Hagrid has become the Care of Magical Creatures teacher! We were so proud of him. We don't have his lesson till Monday though so we're all waiting to see what it's like.**

**We have had our first Divination lesson though. It was so boring! I can't believe you said that you were good at Divination. I thought because you were it would be fascinating and exiting but it would be more exciting if you actually just sat there and drank the tea.**

**There was something else though. On the train Dementor's came, Harry and I both fell unconscious and had to eat chocolate. Harry said he heard a woman screaming, but I heard a man screaming "I'm innocent, you have to believe me." I was just wondering whether you knew anything about that. **

**There was one more thing. Professor Lupin is really nice, we had his lesson yesterday. He is the best teacher yet, or Harry and I think so. He said he knew you very well. He also said he might send a letter later in the week. He is busy teaching he said, but was sorry that he never kept in touch. Well anyway, I'll write soon, but, mum, I want to here from you!**

**Love Bec.

* * *

**

Stephanie sat down on the couch and watched some television. She had never talked to Remus after Sirius was arrested. They both went their separate ways. She always felt sorry for him. All his best friends dead and the other betrayed him. Bec had written saying she heard some man screaming "I'm innocent", well she knew exactly who that was and she knew exactly who Harry had heard screaming too. His mother.

* * *

'Come on, Lils, date him, he likes you so much,' begged a seventeen year old Stephanie.

'Steph! No, come on that's like me saying that you had to date Black,' said Lily.

'Sirius,' she corrected her.

'What ever, I am not going on a date with _James_, I would much rather date Remus than him.'

'Oh come on, Remus is boring,' laughed Steph, 'you want to date James!'

'Fine you date Sirius and I'll date James,' said Lily triumphantly.

'Deal,' laughed Steph. She knew that Lily wasn't expecting her to say that, but that was Stephanie for you.

* * *

Bec, Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in the Common Room doing their homework. A brown owl pecked at the window.

'Elvis!' Bec shouted and quickly ran over to open the window. 'It's from my mum,' she said happily.

**Hey gorgeous,**

**I'm happy that you're having a great time. Say hello to Harry, Hermione and Ron for me. **

**Thanks for telling me about Remus Lupin, I haven't spoken to him in around twelve years. Tell him I said hi too.**

**Work is boring as usual, just thought I'd tell you that Mrs. Gregory came to have some tea the other day. Do you remember her daughter? I've forgotten her name, what was it? Oh yeah Karen. She was sweet. Anyway she went to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts because they moved from England. She was just there to get her birthday present because they didn't have it where she was currently living.**

**How come you don't like Divination? I was really good at it; I took it for my N.E.W.T level. You must take after your father. He took it until sixth year because he said it was a bludge lesson. He just made some stuff up about nearly dying each lesson and he passed each year. He didn't do well in his O.W.L though. So he didn't take it again. Although he was excellent at DADA and Transfiguration. **

**Want to here from you,**

**Love Mum.

* * *

**

A/N: I know that was really short, you don't have to tell me but I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much toall those people who reviewed. Your spport has made me update much faster than I said I would.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only my own characters and the plot.

* * *

**

Stephanie was flying; she was on top of the world. She was currently in seventh year, her best friend was dating the perfect person and she was single (she loved being single) and she had finally gotten the hang of flying. She usually hated it but there she was flying.

The reason she was flying was because Lily wanted to learn, for James, it was going to be a surprise for his birthday. Sirius had offered to come along and help them.

While Steph was thinking about how great her life was, her and slipped and she fell. Sirius saw her, and, having the latest broom was able to catch her, just before she hit the ground.

'Oh my goodness. Thank you so much,' she said breathlessly.

'No problem,' he said simply, staring into her eyes, her sapphire eyes. 'You have beautiful eyes,' he said softly.

She giggled and blushed and gently kissed him on the lips. She tried to stop but he pulled her back and deepened the kiss, it was more passionate.

'Oi! Would you guys stop snogging and help my fly,' yelled Lily.

They ignored her completely.

* * *

Stephanie giggled feebly at the memory. She realized who she was thinking about and shook her head violently to try and forget about him. _What am I doing? He killed my best friend and tried to kill my godson, the only kind of son I have. Not that he knows, he hasn't even found out a mass murderer is his godfather. _

_Oh and if Rebecca found out I have no idea what I would do, what she would do. I hope Remus writes to me soon, I really need someone to talk to. I haven't spoken to anyone about Sirius or Hogwarts in twelve years. It's been a long time, and it will be a short time before he finds me or he finds Harry and Bec.

* * *

_

**Hey Mum,**

**Seriously what is there about Divination that you like? It's ridiculous, but I guess you weren't taught by Trelawney. She's a nightmare, honestly.**

**Anyway, enough with the bad stuff. It's our first Hogsmede trip soon, I can't wait. I wish Harry could come with us though. He blew up his aunt, ran away from his house and he forgot to let Uncle Vernon sign his permission slip. **

**I can't wait to see Honey Duke's and Zonko's. Fred and George told me they're the best. I really want to see all their joke products, I want to pull some on Draco Malfoy, or no, Pansy Parkinson, she's all over Hermione and I saying how Hermione looks ugly and I'm Harry's girlfriend (which I'm not). Oh and Crabbe and Goyle would be good too. And maybe some other people who cross my path too. **

**Anyway I have to go, I have Potions homework to do (how I hate Snape!).**

**Love you always,**

**Bec.**

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh at the third last sentence in her letter. "How I hat Snape", she was so much like her father, sometimes it worried Stephanie a little. But Bec would never kill her best friends. It was something she knew from the minute she had got the news Sirius had killed Peter, Lily and James.

* * *

**Dear Bec,**

**How I do miss you once you've gone from home. I still cannot believe you really don't like Divination. What's your teacher like? Tell me about her.**

**Arg, I really don't like work at the moment. All these bossy people keep turning up and ordering foods and thinking they're going to be first served because they gave us a small tip. I really want to hear from you, gorgeous. It's been a long time since I've seen you. **

**Also, ask Harry, Ron and Hermione if they want to come for Christmas, it would be nice to have some one with me, and some extra company. I really want to meet your friends. **

**Love,**

**Mum

* * *

**

Stephanie put on a white blouse, some jeans and some cute white heels and observed herself in the mirror. She was really nervous. She wanted to make the best impression she could on Remus when he came. Not that she liked him in that way, just so he didn't think she was still coming to terms about what happened and wasn't moving on with her life.

It was a couple of days since she sent the letter to Bec, and the minute she had a letter had come for her. It was from Remus asking whether she would like to met up and have a friendly chat sometime.

She had quickly sent back a reply saying yes, at my house, at eleven. She was nervous.

* * *

Stephanie sat watching the rain splatter onto the grounds of Hogwarts. She was to start her Auror training at the beginning of next year and Sirius was coming with her.

James and Lily had bought a house together, but were not engaged yet. Stephanie missed Lily, she was either studying of out with James. This wasn't good for Sirius either. He missed his best friend, and the pranks they used to pull together.

So Sirius and Stephanie spent a lot of their time together too. Mostly talking about the future, about kids. It didn't seem like something Sirius would like to do, but he did, only when they were talking about a future together though.

There was a knock at the door, Stephanie hurried forward and did a quick check of her hair before she opened the door.

'Stephanie,' Remus said quietly, looking at her up and down.

'Remus,' said Stephanie, 'you look great.'

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit short but I really wanted to update for you! Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews, I am sorry this chapter is short but I wanted to put something up.

* * *

**

'Thank you, you look good too,' he said politely.

She blushed and looked down at herself, 'come in, do sit down,' she said and led him into a small house. It was decorated with photographs of Rebecca growing up. There were fresh flowers in each room and it smelt great, Remus sat down on sofa and watched Stephanie bustle into the kitchen.

'Tea or coffee,' she shouted.

'Tea, no milk, one sugar,' he recited.

'Oh, yes I remember now. We would all come here for afternoon tea each day. How I missed it when . . .' she paused to think of the right way to put it. 'Everyone went their own ways,' she ended.

'Of course you did,' said Remus, 'I miss everything about them, I still can't believe he –'

'So Rebecca tells me you're a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,' Stephanie cut across Remus' remark.

Instead of being angry about being cut across, he looked relieved that she had.

'Yes,' he said. 'Rebecca and Harry are my top students as well as Hermione. Ron does try his hardest though,' he said conversationally.

'That's my Bec,' said Stephanie proudly.

'Yeah, you should be really grateful to have her,' he said.

'I am.'

* * *

**Dear Mum,**

**I heard that you had lunch with Professor Lupin. Was it good? He said he knew you when you were at school, so he must know my father, right?**

**I still am waiting to go to Hogsmede; it's going to be great with all the lollies and pranks. Fred and George said the Butterbeer is fantastic. They've been going to Hogsmede for two years now. They say every time it gets better. I hope that's true because we will be going there a lot and I don't want to get bored of it.**

**Nothing much to say other than take care of yourself and I know work is hard but you have to keep going.**

**Miss you heaps,**

**Rebecca

* * *

**

Stephanie was happy she said that she missed her, she missed her so much. After Remus had left she felt so lonely again, seeing an old friend and then leaving so suddenly. "He said that he knew youwhen you were at school, so he must know my father, right?" was the line she didn't like to think about. What if Bec asked him what her father was like? How would Remus handle it? Would he tell her everything? She did not like to think about it. She wrote a reply as quick as she could.

* * *

**Darling Bec,**

**It wouldn't be wise to ask Professor Lupin about your father, as they did not get along well. Do not mention this either because it might upset him. Anyway, enough about your father. How is school? Have you taken to liking Divination yet? It is fascinating, please try and do your best, I wouldn't like you to fail that subject, seeing at it was one of my favorites. **

**Did you try out for Quidditch or was there already enough people; I was a Chaser at Hogwarts. I was on the team with James', Harry's father. He was a great Seeker, we won practically every game.**

**Now I keep asking you about Christmas holidays but you never give me an answer, so next letter I want a straight answer. Alright?**

**Now, I want you to have a good day, and I also want a letter back soon, because I miss you so much and I worry about you. Take care!**

**Love Mum.

* * *

**

Bec ran to the window and greeted Elvis. He had a letter for her from her mother. She quickly opened it and read it, tears came to her eyes. She had wanted so much to ask Lupin all these questions about what her father was like and what he liked doing. She wanted someone other than her mother to tell her she acted like her father and had hair like her father. She wanted someone to talk to her about him.

Harry saw her tears and gave her a big hug, she cried on his shoulder while he listened quietly to how her mother told her not to ask Lupin about her father.

'You should talk to Dumbledore,' said Harry, 'he would have known him.'

'I will,' she said confidently, straightening up and wiping her tears away.

'Good, now we have to finish this essay or Snape will put us on detention.'

* * *

**A/N: I thought I should do a bit on Bec at the end, because practically all of it has been on Stephanie. No memories this chapter, but I will put one or two in the next one. Tell me what you thought by reviewing please!**

**I also want to tell you that it might be a while before I update all my stories because my exams are start on Monday next week, so . . . yeah. **

**Also one more thing, my friends and I have started a round robin, please check it out it's called "The Final Year" by the marauder chicks. Please check it out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, I want to say thank you for all my reivews! It's been so good.

* * *

**

Bec wanted so much to ask Lupin about her dad, it was what occupied her thoughts all day, especially when she had his class. Her mum had told her not to though, and betraying her mum was the last thing she wanted to do. For some reason her mum had always said betraying someone was the worst thing you could do. She said it nearly every day, it was strange, Bec always hated hearing it.

"Don't even betray your friends, family, husband, children, anyone. It's the worst thing you could do and it completely ruins you life!"

Hermione had told her not to mention her father to Lupin, as it might change her grades.

Ron had just said not to do it, because her mother believed in not betraying anyone, and Harry said not to because she could always talk to Dumbledore.

* * *

**Dear Mum,**

**We just had our first Hogsmede trip, just then. It was great, though we had it without Harry. He had a chat with Lupin. We went to the Shrieking Shack and to all the shops. It was the best thing ever! It was like a tiny Diagon Alley. Anyway tonight we have the feast for Halloween. It's going to be great; it always is, except last year we all went to Nick's Dead Day Party. It was horrible, but I already told you about that last year. **

**So after the feast I'll tell you what happened and send you another letter, but I might do that tomorrow because I'm already tired and its only four o'clock.**

**Love you,**

**Bec

* * *

**

Stephanie was glad she didn't mention anything about her father, today and tomorrow would just be too hard to say anything like that. Today was the death day of Lily and James Potter and tomorrow was the death day of Peter Pettigrew. All killed by Sirius Black, well Lily and James were betrayed by him anyway.

Stephanie woke up to the sounds of owls. She got out of bed, it was Monday and she usually didn't like to be woken up early on Mondays but she knew it must be from Bec.

There were three owls sitting on the window sill, all she knew. One of them was Remus', the other was Elvis and the last one was the newspaper owl.

* * *

**Mum,**

**Quick letter because I just wanted to tell you Sirius Black was in Ron's bed last night! He came in a slashed the curtains around his bed. It was so scary, thinking that Sirius Black was in the castle, the night that Harry's parents died, though Harry never mentions it.**

**I just wanted to tell you, love you.**

Steph was freaked out; luckily it wasn't Bec that was in the room. But poor Harry and Ron, they must have been so scared. Another owl arrived, this one she didn't know, but she ignored it, the newspaper was the next one to open.

**BLACK'S VICIOUS ATTACK ON STUDENT AT HOGWARTS!**

**Last night Sirius Black entered Hogwarts undetected and managed to get into the dorm room of Harry Potter and his friends.**

**Luckily Black got the wrong bed and slashed the wrong curtain, no one was hurt but the mental scars inflicted on the students will be with them forever. **

**Naturally the school was searched many times, but no entrance for him to be able to get through was found, it is likely that he left in a hurry after the boy screamed for help.**

'Who knew he was going to turn out like that?' Stephanie asked herself.

She then opened Remus' letter. It was short.

**I trust Bec has told you all about what happened last night and I'm sure she filled you in on all the details. The other owl you have received is from Dumbledore, just telling you not to panic and stay calm, you know the drill. There is no use running away like last time, the Ministry don't know where you are and neither does he. **

**Remus.**

Dumbledore's letter was exactly what Remus said it was going to be like, it also said that Bec needed to know about her father soon, or she would resort to asking anyone and even looking up information herself, and that can lead to terrible things, that was how Voldemort found out about his mother and father. His father ended up dead with his grandparents a few months later.

The words stung Steph like nothing else had. She now knew what she had to do, and that was not to tell her, not until she asked anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, I'm in the middle of my exmas right now and I really wanted a break so I wrote this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok this chapter is filled with all different stuff. Thats what I love about this story- anyway, this chapter has people's thoughts, a little but from Bec and Dumbledore, two letters and two memories. **

**Chapter Six.

* * *

**

**Dear Mum,**

**Nothing to worry about here, Ron is perfectly safe. It's Sunday, December 5th and Harry, Ron and Hermione want to come for Christmas, McGonagall is taking names tomorrow for people staying for Christmas. Is it okay if they say they are coming? Good, because some how I don't think Elvis would have got there in time for you to reply for she asks.**

**Have a good day,**

**Bec

* * *

**

Lily Evans walked down the isle, with Sirius by her side. Stephanie had already walked down, just before she did.

It was Lily's wedding today, and Steph's tomorrow. Lily's parents had just died so Sirius was doubling as Best Man and a father for Lily.

Steph smiled at the pair, later that night, dancing. It was so perfect.

'Dance with me?' Sirius asked.

'You look so different in a tux,' she laughed.

'Is that a yes?'

'Yeah,' she said, happily.

* * *

**Bec,**

**I'm glad you said yes to her, because I would have said its fine anyway. I can't wait to have them round. **

**Is everyone ok now? You know, with the whole Sirius Black thing. It must have given you a right good scare, especially Ron. Tell them I can't wait to see them.**

**Sorry about the short letter but I have to get to work, **

**Mum

* * *

**

Stephanie wiped down table number seventeen, just like her boss told her to. So this is how she had wanted to spend her life, wiping down tables?

* * *

'When we get married-' Sirius had started.

'Yeah,' she said.

'What do you want to be?'

'I want to become a book shop owner,' she said.

Sirius had sat in silence, thinking over what she had said. 'Hmm . . . an Auror and a bookshop owner, it has a nice ring to it,' he said, getting up and kissing her on the forehead.

'Why do you want that?' he had asked her.

It didn't take her long to answer, 'because my mum always thought I would love to do that, and she was one too.'

'Oh,' he said quietly. Steph's mother had passed away a couple of months ago, from cancer.

'Yes, so that's what I want to do,' she said.

'Good, I'm happy that you want to do that,' he told her.

'I'm glad you are,' she said.

* * *

Rebecca Jansen opened the door to Dumbledore's office. McGonagall had given her the password when she told her why she wanted to see Dumbledore, she had understood perfectly.

'I was wondering, could you tell me about my father?' Bec asked after Dumbledore had asked her what she wanted.

'Hmm . . . it depends what you want to know,' he said.

'I just want to know what he was like,' she said.

'Surely your mother can tell you,' he had answered.

'No, she . . . she doesn't like to talk about him.'

'Ah, I see. Well that is perfectly normal when suffered a loss. What did she tell you happened to him?'

'Died in a car crash,' she said.

'True,' he lied. _Why do they always use car crashes? First the Dursleys and now Stephanie._

'Your father was a trouble maker, loved to play Quidditch with his three best friends, a joker, always happy, never really liked his family as they were all Slytheirns and was always looking forward to spending time with your mother in the future.'

'The last one,' she inquired, 'what does that mean?'

'It means he was always looking forward to spending time with Stephanie in the future, he was always talking about getting married, only to your mum, no one else and looking forward to having kids.'

She nodded, happily. Her dad sounded fantastic, but there were two problems;

'His family was Slytheirns?'

'Yes, but he got into Gryffindor, it was the house that suited him the best. I often asked the Sorting Hat about whether he put him in the right house, but the hat always sticks with his decision.'

The other problem Dumbledore couldn't solve, the problem was he wasn't here.

'What was his name?' she asked.

'That,' he said, 'is for your mother to tell you. I'm not sure she wants you to know.'

'WHY?' she shouted.

Dumbledore remained calm, 'I agree with her. Something's are best kept to ourselves.'

Bec left, _Poor Harry, yeah Harry this, Harry that. He knows who both is parents were, great people who were murdered. But why wont anyone tell me who my father is?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Please review, it's getting me along for this one. I didn't think that this one would get so many reviews, ever. Thank you to all the people who reviewed!**

**Also there is two things I wanted to ask you - 1. Can you please check out my new story - The Story of Love. **

**2. The Final Year- Two of my friends and I are doing a round-robin and we could do with some more feedback.**

**THANKS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, there is something wrong with this part of the story. I think it was a couple of chapters ago I put in that Sirius came in and nearly got Ron or something like that? Well, that was meant to be when the Fat Lady gets ripped and won't let Sirius in. So I have just decided to swap them, which, I hope, won't change the plot of the story. So in later chapters there will be something on the Fat Lady. **

**I hope that didn't confuse you, but I just thought I should clear that up.**

**Chapter Seven

* * *

**

Stephanie Jansen was envied by all the girls. Sirius had proposed a couple of days ago. She was still in her seventh year, but there were only a matter of weeks to go.

'Look at the rock on her finger,' and 'she's so lucky,' followed her everywhere. Sometimes it was good to have all this attention and to be known around the school, but then sometimes the rumors would get to her like, 'she's using him,' and 'she just wants his money.'

Sirius didn't believe it of course, but it really annoyed her.

* * *

'Merry Christmas!' Bec shouted as she slid down the stairs.

'Merry Christmas, Bec,' Steph said. She had managed to scrape up some money to but her some presents. It wasn't much as she only worked as a waitress.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were upstairs and getting dressed before they came down to open their presents. Steph had managed to get them small presents too.

'Oh, thank you so much,' said Hermione as she opened a book about Dark Wizards and Witches Over Time. Bec had told her she had wanted that book for a while now.

Ron opened his present; it was an assortment of chocolate and lollies from Diagon Alley. There was also a voucher for Ice Cream for the next time he went there.

Harry opened his present. Stephanie had spent a long time working on it. She had found a bunch of old photos in the attic and decided to put them into a scrapbook and decorate it.

There were photos from Lily and James' wedding, from when they were dating, the Marauders, Lily's group of friends, Steph and Lily, Sirius and James.

'I'm sorry there are lots with Sirius,' she said, Bec had told her Harry knew Sirius was after him. 'They were always taking photos,' she laughed.

Harry smiled; he didn't really care at the time. He loved the gift and was thankful that he got it.

* * *

Stephanie had left the kids home alone for a while; she had to go to work most nights. It was December 29th and the restaurant was booked out, so they didn't want to be short- staffed.

On her way home she always passed Diagon Alley, it was on the way back to her house and she always stopped and stared at the book shop.

Tonight was no different, except for the fact that after a while someone put their hands on her shoulder. It scared her and she turned around to see who it was.

'Stephanie Jansen,' said a woman with bright red hair that was really curly and was put up in a spiral bun at the top of her head.

'Gilda Berger,' Stephanie said.

* * *

'I'm Gilda Berger and I own Flourish and Blotts, I'll be helping you while you work here, just for the first few days, until you get the hang of it,' she explained.

'Thank you,' Stephanie replied, it was quite overwhelming how nice people were at the bookshop.

When she came home that night to Sirius, she had raved about how great her job was. He had just smiled and laughed at her.

'What?' she had asked.

'You sure do love that shop,' he said.

'Yeah, I'm glad I chose to do this,' she said. 'I hope you don't mind, it doesn't bring in much money.'

'Everything's fine,' he told her. 'You keep working there, and I'll keep working as an Auror and we'll do fine, ok?'

'Yeah, alright.'

'If it's what you want to do and you enjoy it, I don't mind how much money you get from it, as long as they're not ripping you off.'

* * *

'Why did you leave?' she asked.

Stephanie shook her head and didn't answer.

'You were the best, Steph, what made you leave?'

For once in her life Steph was scared, she was so scared that Gilda would remember that she married Sirius Black.

'Wait,' she said. 'Are you still married?'

Stephanie nodded, it was the truth. She was still actually Stephanie Black and Bec was still Rebecca Black. She had never filed the divorce papers, it was too hard. Why was her life so messed up?

'I came to your wedding,' she said. 'Who was it too again, I'm sorry it's been fourteen years, I can't remember anything from that long ago,' she laughed.

She wanted so much to tell her who she was married to, but it seemed too hard. What would she say?

'Don't worry about, we're having some problems and I don't feel like talking about it,' she said, hoping she didn't sound rude.

'Well if you want the job back, we have a vacancy,' she said.

'Oh, you mean it?' she said happily.

'Why, yes, of course I do,' she said, glad the she wasn't turning her down.

'Well I'd love to, it must pay better than my job at the moment,' she laughed.

'Right well, start back work on Monday next week and well I don't need to show you how to do everything seeing as you've worked here before.'

* * *

Stephanie told Rebecca about her new job. Bec seemed happy about it.

'So you used to have that job when dad was around?' she asked.

'Yeah,' she answered. 'He loved to see me happy, and when he . . . um . . . died, I stopped working there. It was too hard.'

'Right,' said Bec.

'Is there something wrong?' Stephanie asked. Bec was now frowning and looking at her differently.

'Why don't you tell me anything about dad? I want to know, I have a right to know!' she shouted.

Stephanie sighed, 'I know when the right time is, and now isn't it.' She said sternly. _Right, she wants to know, I'll let her know, when the time is right and the time will be right when Sirius is captured and put back in Azkaban. That will be the day I tell her._

'Why?'

'Because it's hard for me, Bec. If you knew the half of it you would understand, it wasn't just some ordinary car crash. It was different and you have to respect the right timing.'

Bec got up and stormed upstairs to her room. She was going to find out who her father was, even if it meant losing her mother.

* * *

By the next morning Bec had calmed down. She no longer wanted to know about her father, and if it meant losing her mother, definitely not. Something's were not worth knowing if you were going to lose something that meant so much more to you.

* * *

Stephanie was glad to see her daughter had clamed down. When they had gone out for a walk to the shops late one afternoon she walked up to the attic and scrounged up some photographs.

She cried softly for a while, looking at all the old times, when she was at school and when she had just gotten married.

'You alright, mum?' Bec asked. Steph hadn't noticed she had come home. Right at that moment she was holding a picture of Sirius and her. When they were in fifth year, they hadn't started dating yet, there was another year and a bit to go before that.

Bec reached for the picture. 'You were crying over this?'

'Yeah,' she said. 'Stupid man, I used to know him, very well. Like I knew Peter Pettigrew. Poor man, died, wasn't fast enough. Black got to him first.'

'Oh,' was all Bec could manage to say. 'Was dad friends with Black?'

'You could say that,' she smiled.

'Why are you smiling?' Bec asked angrily.

'Just remembering the good times,' she said and they walked out of the attic to find a parcel on the table.

It was a firebolt for Harry.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this, there isn't much to go, maybe four to five more chapters. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, it's really helped.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, only a few chapters left. Have I told you that yet? Oh well . . . Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. This sotry has been great, and Ihave had so much fun writing it and thinking about what it would be like to be in that situation. I have already written the next chapter so it won't be long till I put it up!**

**Chapter 8**

Both Stephanie and Hermione believed that Harry shouldn't ride the Firebolt until it had been searched for curses and spells that could hurt him.

'What if it had been sent by Sirius Black?' Hermione had shouted.

Stephanie felt sick, she hadn't thought of that. What if he was trying to finish what he started? But how would he get the money?

She ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up.

What if it was her fault Harry died? Like last time.

* * *

'Sirius can you go out? I need some butter, I don't have any butter and I need it to make dinner!' Steph called out to her husband on the night of Halloween.

'Yeah, I can,' he shouted back to her from Bec's room where he was playing with her. 'I'll also drop round to see James and Lily.'

'What for? It's dinner time, they don't want you disturbing,' she said.

'Come on, please. They love me, as do you.'

'Fine go, tell them I wanted to come but I also have to make dinner. Now hurry up and don't be too long!'

* * *

Stephanie cried and cried, she sat in the bathroom while the four children asked her what was wrong from outside.

She wanted to tell Harry everything, she was his godmother, Sirius was his godfather. She was the one to send Sirius to them, but she didn't know anything about what he was secretly doing.

She wanted to tell Bec her father was Sirius, and she didn't know anything about him. He turned out to be a completely different man than the one she married.

But she didn't.

* * *

She sent the Firebolt to McGonagall and told Harry it was for the best. She was sorry to see it go, James would have been so angry with her. But Lily would have been proud and in the end James would have known it was only for the best.

She started back to the book shop the day that they all went back to school. It was a great place to work. But it brought back old memories, and that was the hardest part.

* * *

A woman and a man, who disguised themselves walked up to the counter and asked for a book.

Stephanie was excited, 'that's the book I've wanted for ages, whoever is getting this book will be very lucky,' she told them.

'Good,' said the woman.

They paid and walked out.

That night was her birthday and James, Lily and Harry had come over to celebrate.

'Here's your present,' shrieked Lily happily.

When she opened it, she sighed, it was the book she wanted. She looked up at Lily to thank her, but she saw two disguised figures standing in the place where they used to be.

They both pulled of their disguises and it was Lily and James, she was so surprised.

'Oh! You came in today and asked for the book! It was you, oh thank you,' she said, giving them both a hug.

* * *

She went home tired and exhausted; working at the bookshop was different to working at a restaurant.

On the kitchen counter their was a letter on the table.

**Steph,**

**Haven't spoken to you in a while. How are you doing? Well, I'm fine if you're wondering, which you probably aren't.**

**I wanted to ask you something. How's our Bec? Is she doing alright in school?**

**I didn't forget her; I just thought I would save it for when I see her. Which I will. What father doesn't see his daughter throughout his whole life? She doesn't even remember me. Well that will change.**

**Someone is coming so I have to go.**

**You know who I am, so no point signing my name.**

Steph freaked, this was getting so weird. This year had definitely not been the best. In fact, she thought it might come second, after the year Lily and James died. That was the hardest, raising a one year old on her own and dealing with the loss of Lily, James and Peter. Plus her husband had practically killed them and she never saw Remus again, until now.

* * *

It was February before something actually interesting happened. Stephanie had continued her job, and was loving it more and more, every time she went in she went in it seemed to get better. She thought her mother would be so proud.

**Dear Mum,**

**There has been another encounter with Sirius Black. He ripped the Fat Lady's portrait when he tried to get in. But she wouldn't let him so he ripped her canvas. **

**It was terrible; all the pictures are having such a hard time. We have replaced her though, with some terrible man, he's really weird.**

**Anyway, I just thought you might want to know.**

**Bec**

**P.S. Hogsmeade next weekend and Buckbeak's hearing in London is the day before. So wish Hagrid luck!  
**

Stephanie wrote back. Just a quick short letter wishing Hagrid luck and saying stuff about how she should be grateful Black didn't get in like last time.

It would only be a matter of time before Bec found out now. It was scary thinking about how tomorrow Bec could know who her father was, and that he was actually alive and a mass murderer.

**Mum,**

**It's been confirmed now; Buckbeak is going to die in June. It's really sad, we all tried so hard to make sure he didn't die, but that's the Malfoy's for you. **

**I have exams in a couple of months too. So we're all studying a little bit before we go to bed. But there are months to go, so we're not that worried yet.**

**Harry keeps taking anti-dementor lessons with Lupin. He says it's really helping him.**

**Bec

* * *

**

Three months passed and Bec wrote more and more to her mother. Just about her day and how Harry was, and how Hermione is stressing about the exams, and things about Quidditch.

In June Stephanie decided she was going to go the execution of Buckbeak. She decided that the kids had tried so hard to keep him alive that it was for the best that she went to support them. No one else would.

She got dressed and went into work; just the same as she did everyday, except today she left early. She was going to see Bec today and help them through the execution. She wasn't going to let them watch it though, just talk to Hagrid and then leave.

* * *

'Hagrid, it's nice to see you again!' Steph said happily.

'Stephanie Bl – Jansen, how are you?' Hagrid said, quickly changing her last name.

'Good, how are you?' she asked, trying to cover up the name mistake with Bec.

'Great, except, you know . . . well I'm glad you're here,' he said, getting emotional.

Hagrid went all shaky and started to cry a little. He was about to pour them tea when he dropped the milk jug.

'Sorry,' he said, 'I'll get another one.'

Hermione picked up the jug and shrieked. 'Scabbers!'

Ron snatched Scabbers from her hands and muttered a thank-you.

'I think you owe someone an apology!' Hermione shouted.

'Kids, come on, the Ministry Officials are here, out the back door everyone,' whispered Steph. She wished Hagrid good luck and went quickly out the door, followed by Hermione, Ron, Harry and Bec.

'No one is staying to watch,' she said sternly.

'Please, mum,' Bec wailed.

'No, why would I want you to see a thing like that?' Steph asked.

They all trudged back to the castle.

'Scabbers, stop!' Ron said angrily.

All of them under the cloak, except Stephanie and Bec, with Scabbers fidgeting was not easy.

Crookshanks slinked up to them, followed by a large black dog.

'Black,' whispered Steph when she saw.

'Why did you just say that?' Bec asked curiously.

'Well, the dog is . . . um . . . the colour of it is black,' she tried to cover up her mistake.

'Right . . .' said Bec, rolling her eyes. She had no idea why she said that, but her mum's excuses were really stupid.

The dog started to pick up the pace, eventually running; it knocked over Harry and Ron.

Steph quickly took Bec away. She did a quick glamour spell on herself, but left Bec the same, there was no way Sirius would know it was her, he would be too focused on Harry.

* * *

**A/N: Well everyone was saying that they wanted Bec to find out, so she will in the next chapter - maybe.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Long chapter as it is either the second last or the third last. **

**I'm sorry I didn't put in the Whomping Willow bit, I saw no point as it had nothing to do with Sirius, Stephanie or Bec. **

**I also want to aoplogise, this chapter was hard to write as I didn't have the thrid book. I had to use my memory to the max and it was hard to remember. I am sorry if I left anything out. You are welcome to tell me what I did leave out and I can see if I can put it into the next chapter some how.**

**Chapter 9

* * *

**

'You killed my parents!' shouted Harry. He was breathing hard, getting angrier by the second. The dog had turned into a human, and to be more precise Sirius Black.

'I don't deny it, but it wasn't me who betray them,' he said.

Stephanie laughed, a cold, hard laugh. Which drew attention to herself.

He didn't have time to ask who she was though because Harry had pinned him to the floor.

The door flung open and Lupin strode in, 'Expelliarmus.'

The wand flew out of Harry's hand; he got up and stood back by Ron and Hermione.

'Remus? I didn't kill them, you believe me right?'

'Of course I do,' he said and then hugged him, like they had been friends all this time and it was an old school reunion.

'WHAT?' Stephanie shouted.

'I wasn't planning on you coming, who are you?' Sirius went up to Stephanie and examined her. Her orange coloured hair and green eyes disguised her perfectly.

'And you remind me of someone I know,' he said to Bec. 'You have beautiful eyes.'

Stephanie nearly grabbed Bec and ran, but maybe it was better that she knew. She made eye contact with all of them not to say anything.

'What's your name?' Sirius asked.

'I'm not telling you anything until you tell Harry why you betrayed his parents!' shouted Bec.

Steph couldn't have been prouder.

'You killed my parents. You're the reason they're dead,' said Harry in a shaky voice.

'No, he didn't!' shouted Lupin.

'He didn't?' said Stephanie, 'and how is that?'

'Harry mentioned seeing Peter Pettigrew on the map.'

'Peter died a tragic death,' Stephanie argued, looking at Black.

'No he didn't,' spat Sirius, 'he's alive and he's right there.'

He pointed at Ron.

Stephanie laughed, 'I've known you so long, I thought you were smarter than that, after all you were an Auror with James.'

'Who are you? I wasn't pointing to him; I was pointing to his rat!'

'So instead of a one-year-old who maybe could talk, just a little but you decide to blame it on a rat, he couldn't be . . .' Stephanie trailed off.

'Mum? Are you ok?'

'Ron could you please pass me your rat,' said Stephanie, really nicely.

'Mum, you don't believe him, do you? He killed Harry's parents.'

'PASS ME YOUR RAT!' Stephanie shouted.

Ron hesitated and then handed her Scabbers.

'Who are you?' asked Lupin.

'Yeah, we don't even know you,' said Sirius.

'Oh really,' laughed Steph. 'That's like saying Harry isn't Lily and James' son, like saying Hermione isn't smart or Fred and George aren't twins.'

'Well tell me who you are!' shouted a very impatient Sirius.

'After you explain to me why you think Peter did it,' she said.

It was Lupin who spoke. 'Well as you know I came to school with James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. I would disappear for a while every month, making excuses that I had an ill mother or I had to go on holiday with my parents. Being really good friends they figured that I didn't really have to do that every month and that something else was going on.'

He took a sharp breath and kept going. 'I was a werewolf, and they found out they didn't blow me off and make a new friend. They, for two long years, tried to become Animagi so that I could overcome loneliness as a werewolf. James- a stag, Peter- a rat and Sirius- a dog.'

Harry was listening intently, trying to take everything in. Stephanie smiled encouragingly at him, trying to make him feel more secure, knowing that there was someone there for him.

Ron had started to shift away from Lupin, thinking that he might catch a disease from him. Lupin looked down at him and Stephanie saw the flicker of disappointment on his face.

'Anyway, every full moon we would transform and we would have a good time, running around as animals and in the morning we would become humans again.'

'That's really dangerous,' said Hermione. 'You could have got caught. I figured you were illegal Animagi as I looked up the list when we did a project on them a couple of months ago for Transfiguration.'

'I know, I always felt really bad, betraying Dumbledore like that, it was hard being a werewolf. I always wondered what he would say if he found out, but luckily I never had to find out.'

Sirius was now pacing, listening to everything Lupin was saying. Occasionally he would look like her was going to interrupt to say something, but he would never actually say it.

There was a series of sudden creaking, like someone was walking up the stairs, but no one appeared. Then out of no where, Severus Snape appeared.

'Thank you Potter, your cloak was well used,' he sneered.

Sirius stared at him, 'I didn't think I would have to see your face again when I left.'

'When you left?' Snape said coldly. 'Or when you betrayed your best friends?'

'I didn't betray them! It was Peter Pettigrew,' Sirius argued.

'Be quiet, the Dementor's are out looking for you, and now, my dream has come true. Ever since you escaped I hoped I would be the one to catch you.'

Sirius cowered. Lupin tried to stop him, but without a wand it was difficult.

Stephanie was starting to believe him, it was difficult though. Believing something for twelve years and then having to change your opinion in a night.

She could tell Harry was thinking hard about what was happening, and he wasn't about to let Snape get in the way of him hearing about what really happened.

'Expelliarmus!' shouted Harry.

Snape flung on to the bed. A cloud of dust appeared. The bed looked like it was going to collapse, but it never did.

'Harry! You just attacked a teacher,' whimpered Hermione.

'You shouldn't have done that,' Sirius said quietly.

'Now, you tell me who you are,' said Lupin.

Stephanie turned to Bec, 'I want you to know I'm still your mum, I just have changed my looks, ok?'

Bec watched as her mother changed into a beautiful brown, curly haired woman with entrancing blue eyes.

'Stephanie?' Sirius said, surprised.

'Sirius, I thought you killed them,' she said.

'MUM!' Bec shouted.

'Bec, I would like you to meet your father,' she said gesturing to Sirius.

Bec whimpered, 'prove that he's innocent, show me Peter Pettigrew.'

Stephanie had not yet decided to believe Sirius until he proved that they had swapped secret-keepers. She was happy to have her old hair back though; it was amazing that Gilda Berger knew who she was even though she didn't have her real hair.

While she had been staring at Bec and thinking, they had turned the rat into Peter Pettigrew.

'Peter, long time no see,' she said coldly.

'Steph?'

'Mmm . . . how does it feel?'

'What?' asked the small, fat, lump of a man with watery eyes and blonde hair.

'Knowing you killed all those people that loved you, knowing you ruined seven people's lives. Harry, Lily, James, Bec, Remus, Sirius and mine? How does it feel?'

'How do you know I did it?' he asked. 'Sirius, he was their secret keeper.'

'No,' spat Sirius, 'I was, and then I made James switch, I thought it would be better. I thought I might not be able to handle the pressure and Voldemort would know it was me, so I made them switch to someone else, and that someone was Pettigrew.'

'Why didn't you tell me?' Stephanie cried.

'Because, I thought about it, but as my wife, Voldemort would come to you. He would ask you about me, and if you still thought it was me it would be safer, he would know you're not lying,' he answered.

She nodded.

'How did you know where Peter was all this time?' Lupin asked.

Peter laughed, a nervous laugh, 'there, you see. Answer that!'

'The Minister came in, to do an inspection. He was carrying a newspaper. On the front was Ron's family and right there was the very rat I had seen every month for a long time. It's front toe was missing and it said that he was heading back to Hogwarts. I new that this was my chance to commit the murder I was sentenced for.'

Steph sighed. Her husband was innocent, all those years of worrying was finally over and she didn't have to worry anymore, and Bec finally knew who her father was, and that he was innocent.

Her emotions were building up, slowly and more steadily they were going to burst any second now.

All of a sudden she burst out crying, started to laugh and after controlling that she went over and punched Peter as hard as she could.

* * *

**A/N: Nice ending, huh? I really need your help - Should I put in the timeturner bit? I'm thinking no because there is no point, it really doesn't affect my story and the ending. If I do include it, that will be the second last chapter. If not this will be the second last. **

**Thanks, please review and share your views on what I should do.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The END! Well that's it. But there will be a sequal, yes, but I need some ideas for titles. I want to thank every one who reviewed. This story was going to be deleted after the second chapter because I was running out of ideas. But thanks to you guys you have really helped me. **

**Chapter 10 - The End.

* * *

**

'Harry, they're going to perform the kiss any minute now if you don't get down there,' shouted Hermione.

They were in the Hospital Wing, Ron was cradling his leg, Harry had just woken up, Stephanie and Bec were crying together while Steph told Bec some memories of her father.

'I only just got to meet him and now he's going to have all the good memories erased from his head,' cried Bec.

'Shh, there, there. Dumbledore has a plan, don't worry Bec,' Stephanie comforted Bec.

Dumbledore swiftly came into the Hospital Wing and spoke to Hermione and Harry in a whisper.

'Three turns should do it,' he said. 'Good luck.'

Stephanie stood up, 'is this the only way?'

'How do you know what were even doing?' asked Hermione.

'Lily,' she cried, 'she took way too many subjects and needed one – a timeturner.'

Hermione nodded, 'afraid so.'

She put the gold chain around her neck with Harry and spun it three times. In a flash, they were gone.

* * *

'We did it,' Harry shouted when he entered the Hospital Wing.

Ron looked shocked, 'I was just talking to you there,' he said.

They all laughed, except Ron who still had no idea what they had done.

'Where has he gone?' Stephanie asked.

'I'm sorry but I have no idea,' Harry said sadly.

'Well then where is that rat-man?' Stephanie asked.

'He got away, there was nothing we could do, it was either we saved Sirius from the kiss or we tried to get Wormtail and we didn't even know whether we would succeed.'

Stephanie nodded and walked out the door, 'just going for a walk.'

* * *

She found herself back at the Owlery after God knows how many years.

**My Husband,**

**I'm sorry I couldn't see you after that. I guess that was our reunion. I'm glad I know the truth though, and now Bec knows who her father is. She keeps calling you 'dad' which I thought was cute.**

**I need to see you. I want to meet up with you. It's going to be hard without you now that I know your innocent and you should be with me. **

**Guess what! I got my job back at the book shop. It was only a few months ago too. I quit when you left me, it was too hard.**

**Anyway, maybe we can meet up at the place where I live now – 3 Oxley Avenue. Or where you grew up, Grimmuld Place. **

**Please send me a letter back it would really mean a lot to me if you did. Bec is dying to meet you too.**

**Stephanie

* * *

**

A month later.

'Bec come on or we won't be ready!' shouted Stephanie.

Bec had been permitted by Dumbledore that she could have the weekend off school to catch up with her family.

'I'm ready!' she shouted back.

She walked out of her room, which was now filled with pictures of her mother and father when they were younger and when her mum had just had her and the first picture with her dad holding her.

There was a knock at the door and when Stephanie opened it she found a rather large black dog standing at the door.

'Oh it's just a dog,' Stephanie laughed as the dog walked through her lounge room.

When all the doors were locked and the curtains closed Sirius transformed.

'DAD!' shouted Bec.

'Hey gorgeous,' Sirius said happily as he hugged her. It wasn't their first hug, but it was the first one she could remember. As for Sirius, their first hug was a memory that had kept him sane in Azkaban.

Stephanie coughed loudly.

Sirius looked down at himself, he was grubby, the last thing he had eaten was a rat, and his hair was messy. He then looked at Stephanie, her hair was up, she had put make-up on and she had a really nice dress on.

She smiled at him. 'Does it look like I care?' she asked.

She went over and hugged him. 'I missed you so much, I know you're probably thinking, like, no she didn't she thought I was murderer. But I really did, for ages I tired to convince myself that it wasn't true, but I really did miss you and I think it was –'

She was cut off by his lips. She deepened this kiss.

'That was so worth it,' he said quietly.

'I haven't done that in twelve years,' she said.

'Same,' he said.

'I love you,' they said at the same time.

Bec smiled as she walked out of the room. She went to her room to write in the diary Harry gave her yesterday.

She opened it to the first page and she read what he had written.

**Bec,**

**This is for you from your best friend in the whole world; Harry Potter.**

**I want you to write all about things that happen in your life over the next year. **

**Tell me what it's like to have your dad come back from the dead, because that's not going to happen to me.

* * *

**

A/N: Sad way to end it, but I had no other way of doing it. So I need you to click on the review button and give me a suggestion for a title please.

Thanks so much again for reviewing!


End file.
